


无名国度之影

by 献血会场 (eulance)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eulance/pseuds/%E7%8C%AE%E8%A1%80%E4%BC%9A%E5%9C%BA
Summary: 作者有很多废话要说：·串刺优格中心西幻冒险故事pa，东区欠近似全员可能。是久违的一般向正剧！原作没有的cp这里也没有！约有5%参考了DND规则书，但是这里也许要更为低魔（？），其余全部是作者自设。·和人设图的关系：我需要人设才能构思故事，快乐摸了。等下……这人设好正经，我想看他们谈恋爱这件事先放一边，还是写正剧吧。·虽然是一般向正剧但是有好多作者个人趣味的（服务向）擦边球。大写的我流私货夹带法（×）·没有人名设定的角色全部做了人名私设，希望还有人认得他们。混杂了很多私设和奇怪的梗。区区ooc当然不在话下！·最后，吸取过去的连载教训，我不能确定会写多长，可能会变得很长，如果真的有人看的话。（但我还是想看ry有没有人粮我）
Relationships: Bulgaria/Romania (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	无名国度之影

**Author's Note:**

> 作者有很多废话要说： 
> 
> ·串刺优格中心西幻冒险故事pa，东区欠近似全员可能。是久违的一般向正剧！原作没有的cp这里也没有！约有5%参考了DND规则书，但是这里也许要更为低魔（？），其余全部是作者自设。
> 
> ·和人设图的关系：我需要人设才能构思故事，快乐摸了。等下……这人设好正经，我想看他们谈恋爱这件事先放一边，还是写正剧吧。
> 
> ·虽然是一般向正剧但是有好多作者个人趣味的（服务向）擦边球。大写的我流私货夹带法（×）
> 
> ·没有人名设定的角色全部做了人名私设，希望还有人认得他们。混杂了很多私设和奇怪的梗。区区ooc当然不在话下！
> 
> ·最后，吸取过去的连载教训，我不能确定会写多长，可能会变得很长，如果真的有人看的话。（但我还是想看ry有没有人粮我）

一对男女远离唱歌跳舞的镇民，坐在距离庆典篝火有些距离的树荫里。

“我猜猜，你打算在明天的狩猎里带上那把镶着红宝石的新猎刀。” 

“我没和任何人说过……这真有意思。你从什么地方来？”

女人轻轻哼唱起几句小曲[注2]。 

“在湿润的草地上

在起伏的浪尖上

去往很远的地方

从池塘、芦苇和荒原中来

在枪弹箭矢无法企及之地

在少女不曾涉足游玩之地”

“这么说吧，我到处游荡，以占卜为生。也许，如果你希望的话，我还会一点别的什么。” 

戴着斗篷和兜帽、穿着暗红色长袍的女人笑了笑，将年轻男人的手轻轻抓起来，放在自己的大腿上。随后她站了起来，笑着从树荫下跑开。那男人衣着讲究，手上戴着一些折射出宝石光泽的戒指，他看着女人跑开的方向，露出心驰神往的表情，站起来朝那里走了过去。 

格奥尔吉在人群之外一声不响地看着这一切，他也跟在两人后面，走出了热闹的广场。镇子里到处都是庆典的火焰、音乐和人群，成对的年轻男女也不少，没有什么人会在意一个想要在这种时候找点乐子的富家子弟。不起眼的小帐篷前面有个提着油灯的少年，他穿着一件有些大的羊毛长外套，坐在小凳子上打着瞌睡。女人朝着帐篷跑来并叫醒了他，他便站起来走了进去。那个富家子弟迫不及待地从不远处跟上来。 

果不其然，他进去之后一会儿就从帐篷里出来了。格奥尔吉摸了摸下巴，在一旁仔细瞧了瞧——虽然这段时间并不足以发生一些“浪漫的邂逅”，但让几个戒指和钱包消失还是足够的——那位朋友现在一脸茫然地朝着他来的地方原路返回，手上什么也没有。虽然这种事情每天和到处都在发生，但是既然已经碰上了，就不该当做什么都没有看到。格奥尔吉当然也不是鲁莽的人，他一面思忖着怎么帮那位天真的先生扳回一局，同时又不至于对女人和孩子造成伤害，一面掀开帘子走进小帐篷里。里面传来一阵接骨木熏香的味道。 

“您吓到我了！我正打算开始冥想，这很需要集中精力。” 

坐在小桌子对面的，正是那个穿着暗红色长袍的女人。她似乎正打算摘掉面纱和头上的树枝头冠，但又伸手把它们扶正了。少年在后面整理牌堆和水晶球，看到有突然来访的客人似乎也吃了一惊。架子上的蝙蝠转过头来，发出细小的吱吱声。 

“抱歉。你是女巫？那么我应该可以占上一卦，我不知道未来还有什么可指望的，不论是更好还是更糟都总比什么也看不到好。告诉我，我的命运是什么？” 

格奥尔吉在桌子前面坐下来，腰间的剑鞘和靴子的皮革发出摩擦声。这大概有一半是真心话，因为他并不太会说谎话，而且他确实有些好奇，面前这个女人是否有万分之一的可能是真货。而女人则目不转睛地瞧着他，好像把他从头到脚（虽然看不到桌子以下的部分）仔细打量了一遍。面纱后面那双看不清楚颜色的眼睛盯着面前的人，闪烁着警惕的光。她应该是察觉到了某种东西。

过了一会儿，她终于说话了。 

“不全是，我只会占卜。所以你知道这不是免费的，但是等我做完了再来开价。斯特凡，给我乌鸦的羽毛。” 

女人转过去叫了一声少年的名字，后者答应了一声便钻到帐篷外面去。然后，女巫伸出手——她下垂的袖口里点缀着白色的蕾丝装饰——示意格奥尔吉将手放在画着符文的桌子上，另一只手则拿过了一旁燃烧着的烛台。她白皙的手腕上戴着某种藤蔓的手环，有些冰凉的手放在常年握着剑柄战斗的手上。 

外面传来乌鸦的哀鸣声。很快，名叫斯特凡的少年拿来一支黑色的羽毛递给女巫。她把烛台放在两人中间，然后接过羽毛放在烛火上点了起来。噼里啪啦的声音和毛发燃烧的焦臭味在狭小的空间里弥漫开来。 

“你想知道自己的命运？你看起来并不是随口一说，但知道了也不会是什么好事，虽然我未必能说清楚那种事情。透过钥匙孔看见的东西到底是什么，谁都说不准。” 

“难道这不是经常有人占卜的问题吗？” 

格奥尔吉有点搞不清楚她到底是在假戏真做，还是说，她的确是能通过占卜知晓命运？ 

她没有回答他的问题，而是开始以一种怪异的专注表情小声念起听不懂的词句。她的手抓着剑士的手，越来越紧，羽毛在两人眼前燃烧起来，火焰从明黄色逐渐变为奇异的青紫色。整个空间好像暗了下来，熏香的味道让他有些目眩。在短暂的眩晕之后，格奥尔吉感觉自己被赋予了某种透过一切看到真实的能力，他看到火焰上方，面纱后面那双眼睛，如同冷却的熔岩下透出的红光。 

就在他看得入神时，火焰熄灭了。 

两人在黑暗中对视良久，谁也没有说话，女巫也没有松开她的手。最后，斯特凡拿来火柴重新点燃了烛台。 

“不……我看不到。斯特凡，我们得离开了。” 

“等等，不打算先开个价吗？你是想故弄玄虚然后溜走吗？我都看见了，你拿走的戒指一共有三枚。” 

在对方打算收回手臂的一瞬，格奥尔吉伸手抓住了她的手腕，半个身子向前探的同时，另一只手以极快的速度扯掉了女巫的面纱。她先是彻底呆住了，随后一边用左手的袖子去遮脸，一边拼命地想要摆脱他。但在此之前，格奥尔吉已经看清了，他也吓了一跳，这个家伙，并非什么女巫，而是他在到处都能看到的告示上的那个人——确切来说，是吸血鬼。人类理应不会有兔子或是恶魔一样的红眼睛，也不会有那么明显的尖牙。

“你是那个怪物……” 

格奥尔吉右手抽出了腰间的长剑，比着吸血鬼的脖子。 

“斯特凡！快走！虽然我很想解释但是恐怕没有一个人会听，你这个乡巴佬也不会！” 

少年见到情况不对，吹了个口哨，让蝙蝠飞到自己肩膀上。然后他立马从后面钻出了帐篷，外面很快就响起马匹打着响鼻跑远的声音。 

她也知道掩饰是徒劳的，干脆拿开左手，一双红眼睛恶狠狠地盯着拿剑的人。 

“我可以先听一句，但你首先解释一下这都是怎么回事。”格奥尔吉有些紧张，牢牢抓着她的手腕，握剑的手也不敢动。他开始思考如何先与对方周旋，弄清楚她的底细。他见过的吸血鬼大多是嗜血的丑恶野兽，而面前这只也许是那种更高级的存在，它模仿人类的本事太过高明，看起来很难对付，如果它会变成烟雾，或者变成狼和蝙蝠之类的东西，但更有可能的是他将完全不知道该如何应对可能发生的情况。如果那孩子是个小吸血鬼，情况就更糟了。 

“我不是吸血鬼。但是，恐怕我没有太多时间解释，那个小把戏的时间要到了。他会发现他丢了戒指和钱包，卫兵要来抓我了。” 

“你可以还回去。”格奥尔吉皱起眉头，与对方僵持了一会，最后终于收回了手上的长剑。他感觉到事情的确不太对，一个少见的高阶吸血鬼不仅不打算变成烟雾逃走，还要到处行骗为生，甚至躲着卫兵——除非她是在一心一意体验人类生活。 

“好吧，但他们会看到‘吸血鬼’然后我就只能动手了。” 

“我会看情况——” 

剑士的话还没有说完，帐篷的门帘就被粗暴地掀开了。“女巫”迅速伸出左手扯住格奥尔吉的衣领，被抓着的右手也一同用力，硬是把他拽得大半个身子倒在桌子上。随后，几名卫兵在那个小贵族的带领下涌了进来。从门口的卫兵小队长的角度来看，现在两个人看起来就像是在亲热一样：

佩戴长剑的男人——好像是个佣兵之类的——他的大半个身子趴在桌子对面的女人身上，屁股对着门帘，像是突然被闯入者打扰，姿势因突然僵硬而变得可笑——也许他们都快要开始脱衣服了，如果再迟些来说不定能看见更加亵渎的景象。

“把他们带走。”小队长故作镇静地指示手下。

“帮个忙，不然我只好对他们说你是我的同伙。”骗子飞快地在剑士耳边说到。后者从惊讶中回过神来，稍稍撑起身子动了动嘴，但并没有表示反对。 

“见鬼！你就不能在别的时候来找我吗，亲爱的，我们遇到大麻烦了。” 

然后这家伙就这么说了，故意用里面的人都听得到的音量。格奥尔吉叹了口气，他感觉自己的确遇到了前所未有的大麻烦。 

“你们瞧！她骗了我！我以为她只是个占卜师，但她是真正的女巫！放荡又狡猾！我被偷的时候不记得发生了什么，一定是该死的女巫的法术！”受害人指着桌子对面的人，气得声音发抖。 

卫兵们抓紧长矛，小心地靠近并打算逮捕女巫和她的情人。

“等等，我的扣子被她扯掉了。她有点……狂野，让我被抓的时候体面点行吗？求你们了。我在村里还算有名，要是被大家知道的话，恐怕会被当成大笑话。”格奥尔吉一边说着顺着骗子的话说，一边松开抓着对方手腕的手。他背对着卫兵，一边举手示意自己并没有拿着武器，慢慢直起腰。那双红眼睛的主人一边用眼神对这份回击表示不满，一边悄悄在挂毯后面摸什么东西。她一边摸着，一边借着剑士说话的声音轻轻念起咒语。当咒语快要念完的时候，她摸出一根法杖并慢慢站了起来。

“听我的，闭上眼睛。”

格奥尔吉闭上眼睛的一瞬，帐篷里的卫兵和贵族就爆发出惊慌失措的尖叫。

“该死！有怪物！是女巫的邪恶法术！”

“它在咬我！救命！救命！”

“别过来！别过来！我要被吃掉了！我的手臂！啊！”

然后骗子就拉起了他的手跑到外面。格奥尔吉睁开眼睛，他看到一匹棕马正不安地刨着地。

“我为什么非得和你这种家伙一起逃走？”他踩着马镫飞快爬上马背，并把那个吸血鬼一样的家伙拉上来。

“托你的福，我很恼火，这种钱就算拿来用也不会让我觉得高兴。”被拉上来的人咬牙切齿地说——那样子看起来像是一只在白天被吵醒的吸血鬼。她掏出刚拿到手的那个钱袋，朝身后的帐篷用力扔了回去。

“你要是真的弄出怪物来，我不会放过你的！”马跑得飞快，耳边的风声迫使格奥尔吉大声喊着说话。

“你真觉得我有那么狂野吗？那倒是不错！但那太费劲了，我选择让他们吓傻！”

看起来这家伙并不是那么坏，但却相当记仇。格奥尔吉握着缰绳策马狂奔，喝开措手不及的几个镇民，越过镇子边缘的石桥，往东边的山丘里跑去。

海姆斯[注3]的三月仍然寒冷，白桦树还没发芽，燕子和白鹳还没有飞来，每个月有一半都是阴雨天。尤其是在这样一个午夜的晚上，云层开始遮蔽星星和月亮，地上的一切都变得更加幽暗冰冷，就连方向都难以辨认了。经历了刚刚那一出，要回到镇上去找个地方下榻已经绝无可能。两人在山丘上的树林里生了一堆火，但并没有人打算睡觉——首先他们毫无在野外过夜的准备，而且就算醒着也不安全。

“我等会再和你算账。现在有很多时间可以解释了。你到底是什么人？你是怪物吗？你是女巫吗？那到处都有的告示是怎么回事？”格奥尔吉坐在火堆旁边看着她，一股脑儿抛出了他之前就想问的许多问题。

“你没有什么账要和我算的。”骗子伸手假装要对他用个“小把戏”，但很快就沮丧地叹了口气，抱着膝盖缩成一团，“要不是你来多事我也不会这么可悲，就像现在这样，狼狈地和一个乡巴佬坐在树林里，甚至和他在火堆旁边彻夜不眠。我想要大床，热到刚好的酒，燃烧着木炭的壁炉，床上最好还要有女人。”

“等等，你说女人？”

“真是够了。”裹着皮毛外套坐在火堆旁取暖的“女巫”翻了个白眼，“你没有发现吗？天哪。我以为你趴在我身上的时候就该发现了。我都忘了还有这些伪装。”

“她”一把扯下编着辫子、插着一些羽毛的长发，然后又把脖子上的项链取了下来。这家伙竟然是个男人，怪不得刚刚趴在他身上的时候总觉得好像缺了点什么。但他的样貌不仅很像吸血鬼，而且的确有种黑暗生物的气质，就是说，如果不看下颌的轮廓（还被两侧的头发遮住了一部分，更加难以分辨），还有不太明显的喉结，确实很难断定他的性别。格奥尔吉突然想起了告示上写着的名字——他叫米尔恰，虽然仅仅在海姆斯的东北部小片地区分布，但这名字毫无疑问是给男孩起的。

“你别老盯着我看了，这很不礼貌。这副长相是天生的。我不是吸血鬼，也不是女巫，但是因为被人看不惯一脚踢出了门，还因为一点小事被他们诬陷，就连普通的法师都没得当。谁想让男人摸自己的大腿呢！要是我真的是吸血鬼也不用为了混口饭吃发愁了，现在咬一下你的脖子就能解决一切问题。”

取下项链之后，他的声音就变了，虽然不再是女人的声音，但比起年轻男性更接近于少年。这个一肚子气的年轻法师说完还自嘲似的做出一副吸血鬼扑过来咬人的架势，因为他的犬齿很尖，所以效果逼真。

“那你也还得有这种长相才能行骗。”

“你是在讽刺我吗？不仅能行骗，还能被当成怪物而没有人质疑。看在终于有人脑子进水，肯听一只吸血鬼解释的份上，我也没有账要和你算了。”

米尔恰的语气听上去像是被猎人逮住的狐狸一样，夹着尾巴悲鸣时还不忘露出牙齿。

格奥尔吉被逗乐了，他笑出声来。这个看起来问题不少的家伙，虽然刚刚还在气头上，却出人意料地没什么攻击性。

“可是你真的什么也没看到吗？现在我更好奇了，你明知道卫兵要来还抓着我的手故弄玄虚。”

两人对着火堆沉默了半晌，最后，米尔恰先说话了。

“你的身上有血的味道。我很清楚，那是龙血的味道。我过去就听说过与‘白狮格奥’的故事，海姆斯的人们应该都听过。我之所以决定要给你做那个占卜，是因为我实在是太想知道了。”他盯着那堆火，随手往里面添了一根木柴，“……故事的结局无一例外都是他再也没有回来。”

“所以，看不见是假话。你看见了……哪怕是透过钥匙孔窥视到一小部分。”

格奥尔吉绿色的眼睛被明亮起来的火焰染成了金色。

· TBC · 

[1]本章出场角色的名字私设：

格奥尔吉（Georgi）=保加 对通用的译名格奥尔基做了一点改变。应该是本国内人口数量第一的男性名字。有捷尔捷尔王朝的格奥尔基一世·捷尔捷尔和格奥尔基二世·捷尔捷尔（这两位英文写作George，Georgi是保语变体）。此外还有近现代领袖和一大票本国名人的名字，毕竟太常用了。

米尔恰（Mircea）=罗尼 罗/马/尼/亚公国的老米尔恰大公，“最勇敢，最机智的基督教大公”，另外也是一名西方著名宗教史家的名字。虽然不算是特别常见但也不能叫少。

斯特凡（Stefan）=摩尔 摩/尔/多/瓦公国的斯特凡大公，与瓦拉几亚大公弗拉德三世同时代，但因为黑他的人不如黑穿刺公的人多，而不如后者出名的军事神才。算上字母基本相同的变体，这个名字在欧洲范围内都很常见。

起名的标准是不想和其他同人重合，要符合作者的个人趣味，而且能烂大街还得有点历史梗的味道。以上全部是三位历任的较为有名的上司的名字（采用标准并不以功过论），且足够常见。（足够常见这点也许米尔恰要除外但作者私心喜欢这个名字。）

[2]来自摩尔达维亚诗人、剧作家Vasile Alecsandri（1821-1890）收集的罗/马/尼/亚民谣，因为我机翻加工所以和原意相去甚远，写的是民间传说中亦正亦邪的仙女或精灵Iele，类似希腊神话中的宁芙（Nymph）。

原文（文中仅摘选6-11行）：

Descântece de Iele

Voi ielelor măestrelor,  
Duemane oamenilor,  
Stăpânele vântului,  
Doamnele pământului,  
Ce prin văzduh zburaţi,  
Pe iarba lunecaţi,  
Şi pe valuri călcaţi,  
Vă duceţi în locuri depărtate,  
În baltă, trestie, pustietate,  
Unde popa nu toacă,  
Unde fata nu joacă.  
Vă duceţi în gura vântului  
Sa va loviţi de toarta pământului,  
Eşiţi din mână, trup, picior,  
Şi să pieriţi sus într'un nor,  
Daţi omului sănatate,  
Că sabie de foc vă bate!

[3]海姆斯：Haemus，也译为哈伊莫司或希马斯。Peninsula of Haemus(Χερσόνησος τοῦ Αἵμου)即巴/尔/干半岛在古希腊时代的名称。


End file.
